Dawn of the Fox
by Snowstepthemagnificent
Summary: Foxpaw is destined to have a son, who will grow up to be the greatest warrior to ever walk the forest. Seems easy enough but it's not as easy as it looks. See Foxpaw deal with: jealous sisters, pregnancy, badgers, and many more challenges. I do not own warriors just my characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Yep**_** it's another one of my stories, Mossfire89 and I are working on it so happy reading.**_

Leader- Goldenstar

Deputy- Hailshadow

Medicine Cat- Dappledsnow apprentice- Rainfeather

Warriors-

Cloudsnow- Poppypaw

Robinblaze- Gorsepaw

Honeycreek- Wolfpaw

Iceriver- Foxpaw

Cinderfoot- Amberpaw

Embernose

Larksong- Moonpaw

Blackwillow

Applewind

Lightningwing

Stormclaw

Blossomberry

Queens

Quailfoot- Tansykit and Flowerkit

_**Tell me what you think of the names kay? and check out my other stories too, bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yep I'm back in the flesh, I'll try to post at least every other day if I don't please don't get mad at my story I'll try to tell you if I'm in an epic slump.**_

"Now kits, listen up. I'm going to tell you the story of Foxdawn, the mother of the greatest warrior to ever walk the forest." Tigerleap, an elder mewed.

"Aww!" Cedarkit whined, "I thought we were going to hear about Flamestar!"

"Yeah!" Nutkit added, "Who wants to her about his badger-brained mother?"

"You know," Tansylight another elder growled, Flamestar wouldn't have ever survived if it weren't for Foxdawn." This scared the kits into silence.

"Once," Tigerleap began, "Before the time of even Flowerstar there was an apprentice that went by the name of, Foxdawn."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Snowstep here, I a sooooooooooooo sorry for not posting the 1_****_st_****_ chapter I know you all were like really excited to see my awesome names in action. (got a lot of positive comments on the names) I'll tell you my favorite name, it's probably Lightingwing or Dappledsnow (both are girls) Kay READ!_**

"Foxpaw! Wolfpaw! Gorsepaw!" Thunderclan shouted to Starclan, by now Silverpelt was out and the claw moon was shining brightly. Foxpaw was so excited to finally be a Thunderclan apprentice. Blossombreey would be so proud, so would Cloudsnow.

Foxpaw trotted to her new mentor Iceriver "Are we going to see the territory tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yep," Iceriver mewed happily. Foxpaw was her first apprentice so she wanted to teach her well.

Foxpaw met up with the other apprentices at the tree stump where the apprentices usually ate their prey. Foxpaw eyed Poppypaw's mouse hungrily, it was the last one on the pile, or at least as far as she could see. "You want to share?" Poppypaw asked almost reading her friend's mind.

"Sure!" Foxpaw happily exclaimed taking a huge bite of the Greenleaf plump mouse. Once she had ate her fill she watched the other apprentices. Her sister, Wolfpaw was mooning over Moonpaw, nothing new, and Gorsepaw, her brother, was discussing with Amberpaw whether voles or mice tasted better.

Foxpaw, growing bored turned around to talk to Poppypaw. "Is Cloudsnow a good mentor?" She asked wondering if her father was fun,

strict, boring, or just mediocre.

"Oh!" Poppypaw mewed, her leafy green eyes lighting up. "Cloudsnow is the greatest! He lets me climb trees. But Blackwillow would eat even a yucky Riverclan fish to get me to stop. But there's no way I'd ever stop climbing trees! Cloudsnow says I'm better than he ever was when he was an apprentice."

"Yeah he seems like a fun mentor." I wish I could have gotten him, even though he's my father. But do you think Iceriver likes me?"

"Likes you? She's been bragging for the past moon that Goldenstar promised her you as an apprentice." She purred.

Foxpaw sighed a breath of relief, "Thank Starclan!"

"Okay now let's get some sleep," she mewed putting her white tail tip on Foxpaw's back and leading her tired friend to the apprentices' den. Foxpaw practically fell into her nest and lay awake for a while, she was so tired that she couldn't even sleep. She heard Poppypaw's snores and Gorsepaw mumbling in his sleep. Only Moonpaw was up and around. But not for long, Foxpaw heard him slip in as quiet as a shadow. Him thinking she was asleep dragged his nest closer to hers and stretched out on it. Foxpaw was puzzled by this sudden act of affection rolled over and fell asleep pondering this mystery.

**_I know, six moons old and already has a secret admirer, I need more kits so please tell me a kit name and description. I don't get many reviews so please do review even if you're a guest I need you to review. I will take all reviews into consideration. Thanks and just so you know I'm one of those writers that doesn't get like 1,000,000,000,000 views so please tell you friends that use this site and LOVE Warriors, thanks._**


End file.
